SWIRLING VORTEX OF DOOM
by Meijer Brand
Summary: Inuyasha kills kagome's mate. You know what they say... But I'm not going to tell you! Read it and be amazed! yyhinu crossover
1. Death

A thief, that's what I had become. A low-life, dirty-rotten thief, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

My name is Kagome Higurashi, but most know me as l'aide des âmes perdues. The helper of lost souls.

The reason behind the naming had a very long story behind it, but the short version is I helped out a group of gypsies that had gotten lost in downtown Tokyo. Don't ask why they were wondering around, some things are just better left unknown.

I wasn't always like this. This being a thief. I was once a sweet and caring girl that never told a lie… well never a big one, and was always home by curfew. Not now though, not after what happened to me, to US. After the day that changed my life, the day I grew up and never went back, back to my best friend, back to the man that killed my mate.

---------------

We were happy my mate and I, without a care in the world. But Inuyasha was jealous of our happiness, was jealous that he and Kikyo weren't like that. Even after I used the jewel to give her a more caring soul, they never were really happy.

So he destroyed our happiness, the only way he knew how. He asked my mate to help him get wood, so that our hut could be built. My mate seeing as how I wanted them to get along went with him, into the woods, were no one would see him die.

My mate should have lived he was after all in his element- nature. But Inuyasha was cowardly and sent the blow when his back was turned. He didn't have a chance once the wind ripped through him.

But what Inuyasha didn't know, was that someone had seen the deed done. Me. I went after them to tell them I would have dinner ready by the time they got back to the village.

I saw him unsheathe the tessaiga, but I didn't give it a thought I mean how else was Inuyasha going to cut down trees, it was a good reason. I had no reason to doubt Inuyasha, he was after all my best friend, and I didn't know he held a burning sensation to kill my mate. How could I? I thought he was happy.

I screamed when he raised the blade, cutting through the winds to activate the Wind Scar but I went unheard. The swirling vortex of power that was tearing apart my beautiful mate was to loud.

I cried as I saw his mangled body hit the ground. This time I couldn't forgive Inuyasha, couldn't forgive that lousy mutt. After all the things he had done to me this was the last straw. HE KILLED MY MATE! Why would he do such a thing? Did he hate me so much that he had to take away my only happiness? Well now I would take away his. So I strung my bow and drew an arrow. Then I stepped on a stick and he whirled around to face me.

-------------------------

A.N. There I hope you guys like the first redone chapter. It's longer and all the words are spelt correctly…. I think, I hope they are cause I used spell check. Oh and l'aide des âmes perdues is French. I don't speck it or know how to write it, I used a translator. Thank God for free stuff on the internet. Anyways I'll be leaving now. Ta ta!


	2. A little chat and the Truth

"Wh.. Why Inuyasha?" I asked. My voice broke from all the emotions running inside me. My tears rolled down my face- falling from my almost blank eyes- were they rested at the corner of my mouth.

"Kagome… I didn't mean to hate him, but you two were so happy and Kikyo and me weren't happy. So I guess we were jealous, and Kikyo said that…."

"Kikyo?" I interrupted. "Kikyo made you do this! After I made a self-less wish to bring her back!" I yelled, how could she do this to me. I thought that we were friends… Or at least would become friends. Well then I guess I should go '_visit' _her.

Quickly I brought up my bow and lined the shot, than I pulled back and let my arrow fly. The arrow slammed into his shoulder where it pierced through him and pinned him to a tree.

"Well Inuyasha, I'm glad we had this time to chat. I'll be leaving now. Oh and don't pull out that arrow… It is the only thing keeping you alive."

Inuyasha stopped struggling when he heard what Kagome had said to him.

"What? What do you mean, Kagome! Tell me what you mean!" He hollered.

Ok he was a little freaked out; Kagome could have killed him any second now, but she didn't. She was keeping him alive. Why in the world would she do that! It didn't make any sense what so ever. He had killed her mate, was she really going to forgive him?

Then the thing she had said about Kikyo shot through his heard like a lightning bolt. She was going to kill his mate as punishment for him killing her mate. (A.N make any sense what so ever?)

But he deserved it; he had taken away everything Kagome had loved. He deserved to be punished, and he had no delusions that Kagome would ever forgive him. So hanging his head; he resigned himself to fate.

"What I mean is, if you take out that arrow and try to follow me I will run you through with my sword and then I will torture you for days. Do you got me?"

"Yes.. I do." Inuyasha whispered. Gone was the yelling… Hmmm I wonder why…

"Good. Well ta ta!"

--------------------------------

With that Kagome walked back towards the village, never noticing the soul that crept away from the clearing, or the tears still running down her face.

--------------------------------

A.N. Ok second chapter redone. Keep reading!

Personal thanks to

Zero the Mage (half dog demon)

Gossamer Cornshimmer

And everyone else that reviewed. Cause if I didn't go back and read them all then I would have quite this story. So thanks.


	3. Kikyo's Death

Getting to the village gates, Kagome took a left towards the hut that housed Inuyasha and Kikyo. It was a five minute walk there, pass the river and on a little hill. While she was passing the stream she saw a vision of the past. It was of when she first met Youko.

(Flashback)

Sango and Kagome had just gotten back from a month long travel with the group, and they hadn't had a bath in three days! So we'll just say that they weren't the most cheerful people in the world.

------------------------------------

Jumping to the ground before Inuyasha or Kiara could fully stop, they grabbed Kagome's bag and ran towards the river for a well-deserved bath.

"Ahh, I'm so grateful that the river is this close Kagome," Sango sighed as she jumped into the water.

"Yeah! If not we would have to walk half way to the next village for a decent bath." Kagome joked.

"But if we walked half way to the next village every time we bathed maybe Miroku would stop peeping."

"HAHAHA Yeah right Sango! Nothing can stop Miroku from women."

"Hehehe, I guess your right," Sango looked over to Kagome, who was standing near the bank of the stream, close to some bushes.

Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes.

"Grrr.. Miroku! You pervert!" Sango yelled. Picking up a shampoo bottle she chucked it into the bushes, after 3 seconds a small thud was heard followed by a much larger thump mili-seconds later.

Both girls got out of the stream, wrapped towels around themselves and went to check out the bushes where '_supposedly' _Mirokuhad fallen. Pulling back the foliage they peered down at not the black haired, violet eyed monk, but a silver headed man with ears coming out of the top of his head.

Now he really could of passed as Inuyasha, except this demons hair was much finer, and his ears were longer, and he had a tail… A really really pretty tail, it was long and fluffy and he had more then one… seven tails infact, all joined together at the base. Oh and it was a great base at that.

Then there was a voice; a deep soothing- goes all the way down to your toes- voice, "Thank you for giving such a humble kitsune such a lovely view." Then what he just said kicked in, let the blood bath in sue.

(End flashback)

Oh how she missed him. Starting to walk again, for she had stop when she was reminiscing, she climbed the small hill and pushed back the curtain that was the entranceway to the bitch inside.

Snapping, the ragged screen fell back in place, allowing light through the small gaps in the weaving. The light fell on the stooped figure of Kikyo; she was tending the fire, which had a pot of stew warming on it. To bad no one would eat in that house again, Kagome would make sure of it.

"Hello Kikyo," Kagome purred out.

"Why hello Kagome, what has brought you here?" Kikyo asked, stopping her cooking to turn and stand in front of the younger girl.

"Oh I think you know why I'm here." Kagome ground out then leaped at Kikyo. Claws out stretched she cut Kikyo across her chest leaving four deep gashes.

Kikyo fell to the ground crying out in pain. "What are you doing! Kagome stop this right now!" She was desperate. What was wrong with the girl? Why was she trying to kill her?

"Don't look so confused Kikyo! You plotted to kill my mate; and because of you He is dead!" Kagome yelled fresh tears started streaming down her face again, following the dirty path previous tears had left behind.

Gasp" I'm sorry! It was just a suggestion. I thought it would make us happier if you and Youko were gone, but I see now that I was wrong. Please spare my life! Go take Inuyasha's!" Kikyo begged, she was on her hands and knees. Blood splattered on the ground causing the dirt to become stained.

"You would have me go kill your mate? Do you not care for him! Would you give him up so easily? You don not deserve love, so your punishment is to go to hell alone!"

And with that Kagome plunged her claws deep into her heart.

-------------------------------------

A.N. Ok there it is chapter 3 redone… Hope you all like it.


	4. Pointless Chatter

**Three Months Later**

"So I have to get.."

"Yes," replied a voice. "It will be in a safe marked FK927. It is heavily guarded with spells but, I doubt it will be a problem for you."

"No it most certainly will not." And with that Kagome shut her cell phone; grabbed her keys and left her apartment.

'_I can't believe its beenthree months since I came home and closed the well forever. Oh well I have a job to do and I still have to talk to Avea about the portal and the_..' Kagome was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when she ran into the back of aorange haired man.

Stranger's POV

I was on my way to meet the gang for a new mission; when some body bumped into me. I turned around- my spirit sense was going off the chart- and saw a fallen angel. Literally fallen onto the ground.

Stretching out my hand to her I asked,

"Would you give me the honor of going out with you?"

(A.N. You may all think that is not something Kuwabara would ask, but hey this is a fan fiction and I can twist the characters to suit my evil needs.)

Kagome's POV

I looked up to see a man holding out his hand to me. He looked really nice like someone that you could count on. Then I looked deeper and I felt his spiritual energy. Wow he could really pack a punch if he used all of his potential, maybe I could train him… It would be kind of fun…

Then I realized that I was staring at him. Flushing slightly I took his hand and he helped me to my feet.

"Thank you very much. I'm sorry I ran into you… I kind of spaced out." I was still blushing. I mean come on; I ran into a complete stranger and then was caught staring at him. Who wouldn't blush?

"Its not a problem, it happens more than you would think." The stranger smiled.

"Well thanks again, but I really need to go. I don't want to be late for work."

"Oh alright, maybe I'll see you around?"

"Yeah sure! Laters!" And with that I started back down the street.

(A.N. I thought it would be good if they didn't know each other's name. That way it would be a surprise when they meet up later.)

--------------------------------------------

**Original POV**

'Crap I'm late; I can't believe this. Avea is going to kill me and not to mention my employers if I miss that portal. Was what was going through Kagome's mind as she ran down streets and pushed past people till she came upon an abandoned building with a condemned sign posted on the front door, not stopping to look at it she ran down the side yard until she was at the back of the house.

The back yard was nothing to look at; all it had was a little shed and a run down swing set. But Kagome walked right to the little shed pulled a key out of one of her many pockets and unlocked the lock, then twisting the door knob she went inside locking the door behind her. Once inside she pulled back a rug revealing a trap door, opening it up she climbed down the ladder.

As soon as she reached the floor her feet were swept out from underneath her, and she fell ungracefully to the ground.

"Bout time you got here!"

"Damn it Avea that hurt." protested Kagome from her spot on the floor rubbing her abused behind.

"Well I wouldn't have had to do that if you came here on time." Avea stated.

"Well it wasn't my fault it was.."

"Leprechauns! It doesn't matter whose fault it is. Just hurry up and get changed, the portal will open any minute. "Said Avea as she went down a narrow hallway to wait for Kagome to get done and join her.

"Leprechauns, what a bunch of bullshit, every one knows leprechauns don't exist," muttered Kagome as she went into a room to change and get ready for her up coming mission.

A.N. Chapter 4 redone.

Also um I have this thing for leprechauns and Avea is my little sisters character that I have full permission to use. Ok then Bye.


	5. Boxes hold things!

Kurama's POV

I had just gotten to the large oak tree in the park when I heard some one call out my name. Looking to the direction I had just come from I saw Kuwabara and Yusuke running towards me. I waved to them than froze. Youko was trying to claw his way out and take over my body!

Looking in on him I saw the picture perfect deranged demon, complete with enlarged fangs, red eyes, and spit flying all over. I tried to send calming images to him but he blocked them out all while yelling.

Deciding to see if he had finally lost it I spoke quietly to him.

"Youko what is the matter?"

'He has her scent on him, Kill him he can't have that scent on him only me. Kill him right now. I demand it!'

'What scent are you talking about?' I tried to yell over his screaming.

'Her scent its all over him'

'Troubles?' Hiei asked as he entered into my mind.

'I don't know, he seems obsessed with killing Kuwabara though I don't know what for.'

'Well shut him up I can hear him without even trying.' Then Hiei left going into the portal.

'I'll try.'

Using all his might he forced Youko into the corner of his mind.

'KILL HIM'

By the time I was done getting Youko under control; it was just Botan and me left standing in the park.

"Well aren't you going?" Botan asked.

"Yes sorry I didn't mean to keep you waiting." And with that I stepped into the portal that led to Koenma's office.

Original

"Ok toddler we're all here what did ya want?" Yusuke rudely asked.

"I was going to get to that, so take a seat." Koenma irritably said.

So Yusuke and Kurama took the chairs, Kuwabara took the couch and Hiei was leaning against the back wall covered in the shadows.

"Ok, since you all are nice and comfy, I have a mission for you all to go on…"

"No duh"

"_Anyways_, there have been recent thefts, which for some odd reason are a lot like your counter parts old thieving styles Kurama.

But that's not the point the point is they have been stealing very valuable artifacts, and we believe we know where they will hit next." Koenma told the group.

"This" Koenma said as he hit a button and a screen came up showing a picture of a painted black box with gold markings on it.

"What is it? Yusuke inquired.

"It's a box, what ya think it was." Kuwabara insulted Yusuke.

"I know that you idiot, I wanted to know what it did."

"It holds stuff moron!"

"Why you! You're going to get it!" And with that Yusuke sprang to his feet and leapt at Kuwabara, resulting in a fistfight that no one bothered to break up.

As the fight went on in the background Kurama asked Koenma what the box was used for.

"It is believed that a mysterious book lies within." Koenma stated in a lordly voice.

"Believed?" Kurama asked.

"Um yes, well it kind of shocked us when we tried to open it." Koenma said twiddling his fingers together.

"Do you have any information on the thief?" Kurama asked.

"Well we don't have her name but we do have a lovely picture of her." Koenma replied while he looked dreamily into space.

"Can we see the picture now." Hiei demanded.

"Yes, yes of course." Koenma then hit some more buttons and a different picture popped up on the screen this one of a fox demon in a black trench coat, black baggy cargo pants, and a black form fitting tank top.

"So we kill her and then were done." Hiei stated while pushing himself off the wall and walking towards Koenma's desk.

"Kill her. Most certainly not. She would be a great member of the team, and anyways we need a woman around here to whip you all in shape. She's also strong and she has gotten into many of the toughest safes in all the worlds. I want you to capture and bring her here, so I can make her a part of the team." Declared Koenma thrusting his fist in the air like he had just given a motivating speech.

"But what if she doesn't want to be a member?" Kuwabara asked. From his spot on the floor with Yusuke. They both had stopped their fighting when the picture of the girl popped up onto the screen.

"Then I'll force her." Koenma said, then he yelled for Botan to take to the safe the thief would strike next.

A.N. Ok not too many changes could I just put up a new story. Yeah I know I should be working on this one but with so many things going on in my mind it's hard. Also I don't like this story anymore, and the only reason why I'm fixing it is because my little sister would kill me if I didn't. So there are the reasons and I'll try to mess with the next chapter tonight but no promises. Laters.


	6. Its LONG

**Kagome and Avea**

"Now Kagome, listen and listen good. You have to through 2 spirit guards then the seal on the door; your miko powers should help you there. Then walk two paces into the room and use vines to knock over the statue in the far left hand corner. That should kill the traps. Then just grab the box and leave, jumping out the 3rd window on your right. Got it? Avea asked Kagome while they were waiting for the portal.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. But what about Koenma and his spirit detectives? Kagome asked.

"Don't you worry Hun, you just leave that to me." Avea said smiling wickedly.

Something about the way Avea smiled freak Kagome out, but she just put it aside as the portal came. What Avea did to them was none of her business.

**Spirit Detectives**

They were all sitting around in the safe, with all the traps turned off, waiting for the thief to show up. Which seemed to be taking a long time, weren't thieves supposed to be on time?

Suddenly they heard soft footsteps walking towards the safe entrance. Getting up off the ground they got into attack position. The door of the safe opened up and Naguma, one of the spirit world workers, walked in.

"Hello there, I'm sorry you have been waiting in here for so long, but it seems that the thief has been captured by Koenma's spies. I've been told to bring you back to Koenma." Naguma told them a saddened expression on her face.

"What! The thief has been captured? How long ago?" Yusuke demanded, after he got out of his fighting stance. It better not have been long, or the toddler was going to pay.

"About half an hour ago." Naguma informed.

"Half an hour! Damn! That toddler is dead!"

And with that Yusuke stormed past Naguma and out the door intent on strangling Koenma, when he stopped halfway down the hallway and walked back to the others. "Um I don't know the way."

Everyone sweat dropped.

"I will lead the way. Everyone please follow me." Naguma said. Walking out the door and turning the opposite way Yusuke had taken.

**Kagome**

She walked down the long corridor watching Avea lead the spirit detectives away. She almost burst out laughing at how easily they were fooled, but refrained herself from doing so.

Kagome took off her invisibility spell when she got to the door. Opening it up she was about to go inside; when she noticed the red head had stopped and was turning around.

For some odd reason she was frozen in place, and only started up again when Avea's voice rang in her head to hurry up. But the damage was done. The red head had seen her and was making his way towards her. Running into the room she grabbed the box and ran back out heading away from the red head, she dashed to the window, her only escape.

**Kurama's POV**

We were being lead to Koenma, when I realized I had forgotten my book I was reading in the safe. Telling Hiei where I would be, I headed back for it, when I saw the thief. She was standing outside the safe, watching me, seemingly entranced.

I started running towards her, telling Hiei to hurry up and get here, when she suddenly ran into the room and grabbed the box, most would have never went back for the goods after being spotted, except for Youko that is.

I was almost to the room when she darted out and started running. I saw how she was aiming for the window. I knew I couldn't get her in time, when a black blur rushed by me, hurdling into the girl.

The job was done. Better help Hiei tie her up.

**Kagome's POV**

I was three feet away from the window, when something crashed into me. Causing me to loose my balance and fall to the floor. I was trying to get it off when vines wrapped themselves around my wrists and ankles. Well at the very least the heavy person got off me.

I flipped over onto my back, hurting my hands because of the position, and sat up. Glaring at the red head and short fire demon, I growled my hatred at them.

But that damn short guy head just smirked. Oh, when I get my hands on him he will be in so much pain.

**Kurama's POV**

The thief tried to struggle against Hiei, until he got off her, but my vines were in place and she couldn't go anywhere. She flipped on her back and sat up glaring at us, and growling. Well we sure had a spitfire on our hands.

I picked up the would be stolen treasure that had landed a few feet away. Walking back to the girl, who was still growling at Hiei, I grabbed her under the arm and hoisted her up and over my shoulder.

Taking her and the box to Koenma.

**Regular POV**

Kurama, Hiei, and a subdued Kagome, walked into Koenma's office to see Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma waiting for them.

Sitting Kagome on a chair, Kurama put the box on Koenma's desk then walking back to stand behind Kagome's chair.

"Well it seems you did a good job catching the thief." Koenma praised the group of spirit detectives. "So miss what is your name?" Koenma asked looking her over.

"My mother told me never to talk to strangers." Was Kagome's smart-ass reply.

"Well then how about you get to know us." Koenma said. "I am Koenma Prince of Spirit World, the one beside you in the green is Yusuke, my top spirit detective.

The one next to him is Kuwabara, the girl with the blue hair is Botan, the grim reaper, the short fire demon in the back is Hiei, and the one behind you is Kurama." Koenma told her.

Now Kagome didn't give a crap what their names were, but the name Kurama caught her attention, in a bad way.

"I do not want filth by me, so remove yourself at once." Kagome directed to Kurama, she was depressed because Youko wasn't with her, and pissed that someone would use his name.

**Kurama's POV**

Kurama was shocked that this girl didn't want him to stand by her. It didn't make any sense. She didn't seem to mind until Koenma had said his name; maybe she had something against Youko.

Youko, after being oddly quiet for the past hour decided to speak up after he was insulted by being called filth.

' I can't believe that little...WAIT! That scent, its hers. It just has to be'

'Youko, what are you talking about' Kurama asked his counter part. He saw Youko in his mind again, this time excited and hopping up and down. When did the feared kitsune avatar hop?

' The woman, she is my mate. Let me out so I can hold her.' Youko told him.

'Youko, are you sure? You couldn't possibly have a mate you died 300 years ago. And even if demons do live long this one isn't very old, I would say 200 at the most'

'She truly is my mate, I'll tell you all about it later. But for now, let me OUT' Youko screamed, throwing Kurama out of focus, allowing him to gain control of the body.

Youko quickly transformed, putting his arms around her and loosening the vines, were they could slip off. Bringing his head done to her ear he whispered,

"It's been a long time mate, I have missed you so."

Still thinking that the red head was behind her. She stood up, spun around and slapped him in the face yelling, "I am not your mate!"

Youko's head snapped to the side. The Spirit Gang held their breaths. No one hit Youko Kurama without getting punished or killed from it.

Putting his hand to his now stinging red cheek he whimpered slightly.

'Man his mate sure did have a hell of a slap.'

Kagome hearing him whimper, came out of the haze her anger put her in. Look up she found herself staring into molten gold eyes.

She knew those eyes, those eyes that haunted her in her dreams. But it couldn't be true, the demon that had those eyes died she saw him die.

Maybe it was a mistake; maybe he copied his image just like he copied his name. But she saw the silver locks of hair laying casually on his shoulder, than she took a step back looking at his whole face.

She gasped, there was her mate exactly as she remembered him, minus the red hand mark of course. Suddenly she felt herself get dizzy, but she couldn't faint. What if he disappeared? Choking out a sob she whispered his name, as she feel to the ground in a dead faint.

"Youko."

* * *

A.N. Ok! Wow nothing really changed in the beginning but oh well it kind of changes in the end. Not that anyone is going to reread this. I might make my sister read this though. Cause personally I think all my stories suck, but she says otherwise so I'm going to take her word for it. Ok I'm done and this chapter is redone, and since it is only 10:30 I will redo another chapter. Isn't that great? 


	7. Now You Know

Disclaimer: I own nothing; that should be enough to tell you I don't own Inuyasha

A.N. It's redone so read it people!

Last Time: Kagome fainted, whispering one word, "Youko."

NOW: Youko reacted quickly when Kagome started to fall to the ground. Catching her in his arms he cradled her to his chest and made his way to the vacant couch. After he had seated himself he rearranged her so she was draped across his lap and in a comfortable position.

He looked up when he heard some one clear their throat in order to get his attention and mentally sighed because he just knew a headache was going to form. With Shuchi in the background demanding answers and the steady glare from Koenma he just knew he was in for a long night.

Deciding to just get it over with he told them his tale of how he met Kagome on a chance encounter involving a hot springs and flying bathing products, to the point in which he was killed. Than he told them of the well's calling for his soul and how he had traveled through time, which wasn't a good experience.

After he finished he waited quietly while everyone processed the information.

"So she's you mate?" Yusuke surprisingly asked in a calm and was it a... polite tone? He wasn't sure he was far too tired to linger on the tone of his voice.

"Yes." Short and sweet and to the point, hopefully they didn't ask him anymore stupid and pointless questions.

"Ok then"

'Yeah! No more stupid questions for me to answer'

(A.N This is for me and Youko I hate answering?s, many of which are pointless)

Yusuke after asking all the questions on his mind then decided to get some sleep. Now if only no one would bug him for a week he would be a somewhat happy person...

But that illusion was ruined the moment that Koenma opened his mouth.

"Well since you are her mate, you can force her to become a Spirit detective." Koenma expected to be obeyed; he was after all the Prince of the Spirit world. And Kurama worked for him, it was just plausible. Well for him anyways.

A.N. Ok this is done too! Yeah for me! I doubt I can get to the next chapter cause my sister (the one that owns the computer) just got home so I'll probably get kicked off! Laters!


	8. Nothing New to Report Sir!

A.N. This is redone too! And the next chapter, which is an author's note, shall soon be turned into a chapter… As soon as I find my inspiration!

* * *

**Last Time: **"Well since you are her mate, you can force her to become a sprit detective." Koenma expected to be obeyed; he was after all the Prince of Rekai. And Kurama worked for him, it was just plausible. Well it made sense to him anyways.

**Now**: "What!" Screamed Youko.

"Yyou heardd mmme..."Stuttered Koenma, who was backing up into the corner afraid of the sliver kitsune that looked like he would rip him to pieces if he even breathed to loudly.

_'Oh no... Now I've done it... Why couldn't you keep your big mouth shut this time?_ _Why must I have everything my way? It wouldn't hurt to let the girl go... I mean she didn't really harm anyone, not like most people I know. But what if Youko doesn't want me to live! What if I angered him too much? What if he is planning to kill me in the most gruesome ways? Wait... I can't die I'm a spirit! Wahoo for me! Finally something in life pays off!'_

While Koenma was in his little world Youko was thinking of ways to kill the short spirit ruler... _'Hmmm lets see... There is always the death tree... Nah I've already used that to many times, same with the rose whip... OH, OH I KNOW! I could find a Whoopey Troll, _(A.N. Hahaha Whoopey Troll! Hahaha) _pay it in pennies, and have it haunt Koenma for the rest of his life! Muhahaha Its perfect!' _

Now as Koenma AND Youko where both in their crazy worlds of delirium... The other team members where sitting around staring at Youko and Kagome... or in Yusuke's place sleeping. So all in all everyone was zoned into their own little worlds; thinking of things they would rather be doing... When all of a sudden...

"POPCORN!" Was heard as Kagome woke up from her fainting trip, swinging her arm above her head she hit Youko in the face. The pain in her arm finally woke her up all the way, making her realize that she was in somebody's lap... And that someone had their arms around her...

Looking up into the face of the person holding her, she saw her beloved Youko. Gasping she raised her hand to his cheek; when her hand touched warm flesh she started crying. Her lovely Youko was back! He was back and holding her and she never wanted to let him go. Curling herself around him more she decided to do just that... until an annoying little voice - that sounded like a 30-year-old baby was talking- interrupted her reunion.

* * *

A.N. Maybe read on… I don't know! 


	9. La De Da!

A.N. New chapter! Yeah… Hope you like.

* * *

"What in the hell is that thing!" Kagome shrieked as she saw the floating baby.

"I am Koenma, and I'm not a thing."

"I don't care what you are! Your floating and talking and I really don't need this now! And... Hi Youko." Kagome chirped. Man mood swings are a bitch.

"Kagome, Koenma wants you for a spirit detective…" Glaring at Koenma for a second, he turned back and looked at Kagome who was still snuggled in his lap. "Though I do not think that is wise."

"Why?"

"It is dangerous."

"Why?"

"There would be demons."

"Why?"

"Because they come through the barrier."

"Why?"

"To eat human flesh."

"Oh…"

Youko was used to having this done to him. Whenever he left for a while and came back she was always there asking why… Though he didn't see the point to it; he humored her.

There was a brief pause as everyone was silent. Kagome had a look of pondering on her face…

Then…

"So why can't I go?"

"Because I am your mate and I forbid you to do so." Youko's mind paused and then back tracked, then winced. He just told Kagome Higurashi she couldn't do something… Why didn't he learn to keep his mouth shut!

"What do you mean you forbid me?" Spoken in a hushed tone, she glared at the ground. No way was he going to tell her what to do!

"Eh hehe… I was just kidding, you know I would never ever command you to do anything unless it was for you safety…" Youko was freaked out... Hopefully she didn't kill him.

"Oh Youko I know." Kagome teary eyed sat up and hugged Youko to her, crying into his neck.

"Shh Shh. It will be alright." He calmly rocked her back and forth in his lap. He really didn't like seeing his mate's tears.

Opening a mind link with Hiei, he asked him to have everyone removed from the room so he could have time to calm down his mate, of course there was a lot of sweets involved in the bribing process.

A lot of glaring and quiet threats were heard before a door shut and silenced reined.

"Koi, I have missed you." Youko whispered in to his mate's fuzzy ear.

(I do believe she is still in kitsune form… but I'm not going to check!)

"Oh Youko! I thought you were gone for good! How did you come back? Your body disappeared after you died."

"I made my spirit leave me body, I was going to find a body to inhabit so I could be with you again. But when I went pass the well I was sucked in and came to the future."

"But then wouldn't you just be a soul without a body?"

"I merged with a human woman when she was pregnant. I became Suichi Minamoto."

"You're Shuichi Minamoto! The smartest guy in Caria High! The one with the deranged fan club! Hahaha I'm mated to the hottest guy in Japan!" Kagome was so hyped. Hahaha stupid fan girls, I have your Shuichi!

"Hmm yes that would be my counter part… So I'm just guessing that you have no problems with this."

"Me have problems? Never! So… Can I see him? Oh doesn't he know?"

"I never got around to telling him. I prefer my past to be kept a secret."

"Oh. Well tell him now and see what he thinks."

"Alright." Disappearing into his mind he found Shiuchi sitting in a corner of his mind.

'_Have you been listening?'_

'**Yes, why did you never tell me that you were mated?'**

'_I didn't think you would handle it well. But from what I am seeing you don't have to many complaints.'_

'**Why should I? I get a get out of jail free card… So to speak.'**

'_What?'_

'I can now tell my fan clubs that I have a fiancé. They well be so disappointed they will leave me alone.'

'_You will not use Kagome like that!'_

'I will not be using her, while I am not bothered with the fan clubs I can spend more time with Kagome to get to know her.'

'_Ah… Well that seems like a good idea. Make sure that she doesn't become hurt. Oh so help me I'll kill you.'_

'Alright Youko, I promise to let nothing hurt her.'

'_Good, I'm giving you control now… she seems excited to meet you.' _Laughing insanely he pushed Shuichi to the front of his mind, letting him take control while he took the spot Shuichi had just vacated.

Immediately his body changed. He became slightly mess muscular; his hair grew shorter and lost the silver color, only to turn into a fiery red. His fuzzy fox ears disappeared from the top of his head only to be replaced with normal human ones on the side of his face. His face became softer looking, and his eyes changed to a deep emerald.

Kagome watched all this proceed with a look of pure heaven on her face. He was even hotter in person… Not that she was a stalker or anything, but her old friends somehow managed to get a picture of the male she was sitting on. Which they showed to her a million times, each time sighing dreamily and going glossy eyes. She did no such thing, though she did catch herself drooling one day… That could have happened to any number of people.

Shuichi looked down at the angel in his lap, noticing the gaze she was giving him he smiled kindly at her.

"Hello Miss Kagome. It is very nice to meet you."

"You don't have to call me Miss Kagome, Kagome will do fine."

"I will remember that." Picking up her hand that was resting in her lap he brought it up to his lips and landed a light kiss on it, making her blush bright red. She did look entirely too cute like that.

"Umm… Hehehe… Gah! I'm flustered now and it's all your fault!" She snapped her head away looking at the far wall. Kissing her hand like that, who did he think he was? Ok so he was her mate.

'He is evil. Making me flush like that. And now I can't think of anything to say! Gah men. Always making you tongue tied.'

"I am quite sorry, I had no intentions of making you speechless. But I assure you if I was to try to make you flustered you wouldn't have been able to even accuse me of it." He smirked. He wasn't usually like this, but since she was his mate he felt more comfortable around her.

She glared at him; he was smirking at her. Payback time. Using her powers she made a bucket of water appear behind him. He looked totally unaware sitting there still smirking at her. Using a bit more power she dumped it on him, only to find that they were across the room and not even a little bit of water was on them.

"Now, now mate, play nice."

She looked up to see Youko's features go back to Suichi's. Damn fox ruined her fun.

Pouting she looked to Suichi only to find him smiling at her.

"That wasn't very nice you know."

"It wasn't supposed to be nice."

"I should punish you… but I'm afraid it will have to wait till later."

The doors opened up to reveal Koenma and the gang.

"So have you decided to be a spirit detective?" Koenma asked as he made his way over to the couch.

"No I haven't really thought about it."

"Well what in the world were you doing for the past 20 minutes?"

"None of your business."

"It is too," Koenma declared sitting onto the couch with a flourish, only to feel his bottom get soaked. "Aiieee! It's wet!"

Everyone laughed as Koenma flew off the couch, dancing like it would help is situation.

"I'm… Hahaha... sorry… ha-ha… about your… haha … couch…"Kagome managed to get out through her fits of laughter. She would have been rolling on the ground if it wasn't for Shuichi's strong grip around her waist.

"You did this!" Koenma yelled.

"Yes… I did say I was sorry." Kagome said. All happiness gone.

"I fine you with 3 years of spirit detective duty!" Koenma announced.

"No."

"What!"

"I said no. She will do no such thing." Shuichi was livid. How dare that spoiled brat do this. He would not go unpunished; he was going to be ripped to shreds.

"I demand that she repay me for the injustice that she has given me." Keonma squeaked out.

"Then you will add it to my sentence. My mate shall not become a pawn of the rekai."

"No Shuichi I couldn't do that to you. It wouldn't be right, and anyways I can take care of myself. I did make it into Rekai's vault." Kagome turned around in Shuichi's arms to look up at him. She didn't want him in Rekai control more then he had to.

"Everyone can make it into Rekai's vault. I swore to Youko that you would not be harmed."

"How bout if I train more; than become one of the spirit detectives?"

"I will talk to Youko about it. But for now the answer is no." Gripping onto Kagome more tightly he pulled her till she was squished to his chest. He wanted everyone to know that she was his and he would protect her till death. "Now open a portal to my home Koenma. I do not wish to stay here any longer."

"But…"

"No. Open it now."

"Ookay…" Koenma told Botan to open a portal to Kurama's house.

"Close it after we go through… No one is to contact us for one week. Got it?"

Not waiting for an answer he walked through the portal taking Kagome with him.

* * *

A.N. Well there it is… Kind of crappy I think… Ok! Stuff you need to know. You know in earlier chapters how she has already met Koenma. Well she fainted, and she forgot. Hehehe I do that sometimes… Not faint, the forgetting people thing. Oh and the high school Caria High, yeah just made that up… and I have something else… but I forgot. So yeah! So if there is anything else that you don't understand just leave it in a review and I'll write you back and tell you what it is. Laters!

P.S. Thanks to everyone that reviewed!

P.P.S. I think I spelt Shuichi's last name wrong... So if someone knows the correct spelling please alert me.


	10. Picnics and Inuyasha?

A.N. Gah! Anyways, you better review! I'll send evil hungry leprechauns at you if you don't! Muhahahahaha… Ok then read on!

* * *

After coming through the portal from Spirit World, Suichi took Kagome over to the couch and settled her into his lap. 

"… So why a week?" Kagome asked, shifting around in Suichi's lap till she was comfortable.

"So we can get to know one another better."

"Oh."

"Yes."

"Well this is really awkward. How bout we go out on a date?" Kagome suggested.

"No." Came the very un Shuichi voice.

"Youko! But I want to go out. I can't stay inside all day." She whined.

"I want to be with you and only you, not frolicking around with humans." Youko's voice said coming from Shuichi's mouth.

"Please! I want to go out on a date with Shuichi. He doesn't know me as well as you."

"Then he shall get to know you inside this house. End of discussion." Youko said, and then disappeared back into the recesses of Shuichi's mind.

"Gah! Damn him, I wanted to go on a date." Kagome whined to Shuichi.

"We can still go on a date Kagome, a picnic perhaps? I have a small garden in the back." Shuichi suggested when he saw how upset she was.

"Oh, that's a great idea! What shall we have to eat?" Kagome asked as she bounded off Shuichi's lap and into the kitchen.

"There is some strawberries and whip cream in the fridge, maybe we could have a little fun?"

"Youko! You pervert! Go away this is me and Shuichi's date!" Kagome yelled.

"Fine, fine. I'll just go away, I'll just disappear into the darkness, only to be forgotten." Youko said sadly.

"Oh Youko. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way." Kagome said, abandoning the fridge to go over to Shuichi/Youko and putting her hand on his cheek.

"I know! I just wanted to get you close so I could do this." Youko cheered, grabbing Kagome around the waist he brought her body close to his. Dipping his head down he caught her lips in a heated kiss.

After kissing her till she was breathless, he sweetly kissed her once more before letting her go altogether.

"Now you go on your date with Shuichi and have fun." Youko said before he once again disappeared.

"Oh man, now I can't even think straight." Kagome panted.

"Maybe we should have our picnic now." Shuichi said, a little winded him self.

"Oh yes, that's what we were doing before wasn't it?"

"Yes it was. How 'bout you get the food and I'll get the blanket?"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Kagome said.

Walking down the hallway Shuichi smiled. He could get use to having the black haired vixen around, especially if she kissed like that. Even though Youko was in control he could still feel it.

Getting to the end of the hall he opened the linen closet and pulled out a blue and white-checkered blanket. Bought just for the occasion of picnics.

Going back to the kitchen he found Kagome rooting around in some cub boards.

"What are you looking for?" Shuichi asked.

"Ahh!" Kagome screamed. Falling backwards she landed on her bottom. "I didn't hear you at all!"

"Hmm. What are you looking for?" Shuichi asked again avoiding the question for he deemed it unimportant.

"Oh! I was looking for a basket to hold all the food."

Looking over at the pile of food items set out on the counter he sighed. How could they eat that much without exploding? Sighing once more he opened a cub board above the sink and pulled out a large wicker basket.

"Will this do?"

"Yes, it's perfect. Now help me load the food in it." Kagome said, taking the basket and starting to stuff some food inside.

"You know we can't eat all of this." Shuichi said.

"What? We can too eat all of this! There isn't even a lot." Kagome answered.

"Ok…"

"That's what I thought. Now come on I have the food packed, let us go and eat!" Kagome shouted. Grabbing the basket she ran by Shuichi latching onto his hand with her free arm while she passed. Dragging him along with her, she made her way through the living room to the back door.

Pulling open the curtains, she gasped as she looked out onto the garden. It was gorgeous. There were roses everywhere, crawling over a far wall wrapping and around lattices. There was also a koi pond with lilies spread across it. Stone benches were placed near the pond, along with poles for lanterns.

Opening the sliding door she stepped out into the garden. It smelled heavenly. Turning to Shuichi she smiled at him.

"It's absolutely wonderful Shuichi." Kagome breathed.

"I'm glad you like it." Shuichi smiled at her.

"Where shall we have the picnic?"

"Over there is a clear space where we can put the blanket down." Shuichi said. Taking her hand he led her over to a secluded spot near the farthest wall.

Spreading the blanket on the grass covered ground; he then took the basket from Kagome and put it off to the side. Grabbing her hands he pulled her to him.

"I'm glad I am here with you."

"Oh Shuichi."

"Come, let's eat." Shuichi said. Gently he helped Kagome onto the blanket, before he sat down himself.

Opening up the basket he pulled out the many items Kagome had packed. Setting them in their own places he began handing Kagome a plate when he noticed she wasn't looking at him any longer.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Shuichi asked. She was fine a second ago, but now she was staring off into space.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whispered, and then fainted.

Leaning across the blanket he grabbed Kagome before she could hit the ground. Pulling her into his lap he turned and looked over to where Kagome was staring. Up on the high wall was a man wearing a red outfit and he had doggy ears perched on his head.

* * *

A.N. Hahaha At the beginning of this I thought Youko was out so I had to erase and rewrite most of it… Thank God for little sisters that read over your shoulder and know the story better than you. So this chapter is dedicated to Anni! Well maybe I won't dedicate this to her… She kept on making me change things while I was writing… Picky brat! Anyways Review please! Or I shall be very cross with you… Dun dun dun… 


	11. Author's Note

A.N. Well I jus got my first flame today, and may I say thank you to PinkleHead for telling me what he/she thought was wrong with it. I must say that even though my work has a lot of things wrong with it, you could have been kinder when telling me how you felt. Also if it is so horrible that you couldn't stand it; might I suggest that you not continue reading it. I am sorry my story isn't up to your standards, but since some people enjoy it I'm going to disregard your reviews. Thank you for reading though and telling me how to improve my story.


	12. Another Note

A.N. I know this is really crappy of me and this should be a chapter, but I can't take it anymore. All my stories are on hold, well maybe I might update every once in a while, but it won't be a lot. Really sorry to do this to you but this is my sister's computer and right now she is being a bitch. Every thing I do is either wrong or I didn't do it. So updates are going to be few or nonexistent. Hope you don't kill me but I just can't do it. I will try to sort things out though.

Hope you can forgive me,

Meijers brand


	13. Fin?

A.N. Weeee! I updated! Leave reviews!

* * *

Inuyasha stared down at Kagome and the human boy she was with. It had been a long time since her last saw her, but it probably wasn't much time for her. He had time to mourn over Kikyo and to grieve over what he had done to Kagome, but Kagome still had traces of Youko's aura on her, so what the hell was she doing messing around with this guy! She should be at home with chocolate, crying her eyes out over a soap opera. Was she so far gone that she would turn to anyone for comfort? 

Well he would have to stop her from self-destruction. Even if she didn't want his help, she was getting it.

Jumping down from his perch, he marched over to Kagome and the boy, stopping a few feet in front of them. "Give me the girl. She needs help." Inuyasha demanded, sure that after seeing his impressive jump and twitching ears that the kid would turn tail and hide beneath a couch. To say he was surprised when the boy put Kagome down and took a defensive stance in front of her, was an understatement.

"No she is in my care." The redhead said.

"What! Do you not have common sense? Here let me say it slowly so you can get it, I am a demon. I want the girl. Do you understand?"

"What you do not get is that I am a demon too." Was thisguy dropped on his head as a baby? There was no way that he was a demon.

"Hahahahahaha" Inuyasha laughed, almost falling to the ground from the force that he shook. "Don't make me laugh."

"But I just did…"

"Doesn't matter! I came for the girl and I ain't leaven' till I get her!" Proclaimed Inuyasha, taking on an air that demanded people to pay attention to him or else loose an eye.

"Fine then, but don't you want to know the name of the person you are taking her from first?"

"Why would I want to know that?" Clearly dumbfounded, Inuyasha didn't know why that information would be important. Maybe the kid was well known and he wanted people to bow before him? Heh, not going to happen kid, didn't bow to fluffy, not gonna bow to you.

"What if Kagome wants to come back but you don't know my name or address. I would cause you a headache and unwanted problems." The boy reasoned.

"Well I guess that makes sense…" Though it clearly did not, but he wasn't going to look dumb in front of a human pup. "Ok what's your name."

"Youko Kurama."

Inuyasha stilled instantly. The name was bad, but the voice that said it was worse. It was not the voice of a human child but the voice of a demon, dark, deep and cold. Looking closer to the boy, he started to become scared. Where once the boys hair was a fiery red, it now was bleeding out into brilliant silver.

"I killed you."

"Yes you did, and yet I am still alive." Youko said coldly.

"Then the reason she isn't sad is because you're back with her. Huh, well that makes everything more clear." Happy that he found out why Kagome was cheerful, he didn't mind anything else.

"Why are you here Inuyasha?" Youko asked in a highly confused voice. This didn't make an once of sense.

"I came to tell Kagome that I am sorry. I have had five hundred years to think over what I had done and I now know that I as being a selfish bastard." Inuyasha said softly. "So if you could tell her that, I would really appreciate that… Oh, and I'm sorry that I killed you."

"Apology accepted." Youko said.

"Inuyasha?" A weak voice inquired. Youko turned around and focused on the young woman on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Youko asked, kneeling to help her sit up.

"Yes I'm fine." Kagome assured him.

"Hi Kagome."

"Hello Inuyasha."

Awkward pause.

"So, did you hear what I just said?"

"Hehehe. Yes I did Inuyasha, and I forgive you." Kagome told him.

"Really? Just like that?"

"Yes just like that. But I was wondering if you could go away." Kagome asked reluctantly. She really had forgiven Inuyasha, but she wanted alone time.

"You hate me don't you?" Inuyasha looked downtrodden.

"I don't hate you Inuyasha, it's just that I only got Youko back today and I would like to spend some time with him."

"Oh… OH!" Inuyasha blushed. "It's like back then, when you guys wanted alone time." Looking stricken when he saw Kagome's look of promised pain, he quickly spoke up. "Sorry, sorry, I'll be leaving now." Quickly backtracking to the wall, Inuyasha crouched down then sprang up and over; he was soon out of sight.

"We could have beat him up. Even if we did forgive him, it would have been fun." Youko said, pouting when Kagome gave him the 'I don't think so' look. "Just a suggestion."

"I have a better suggestion." Whispering something in his ear, she giggled when his eyes became dazed. Standing abruptly, she took off towards the house with Youko on her heals.

Everything was looking up.

* * *

**  
Fin

* * *

**

A.N. Heh….


End file.
